Utente:Troisnyxetienne/Mensa
Pardon the English, that's where I'm going to do test edits. I'll only be putting in the syntax for simpler sections for now. Once more pix and articles are put onto the wiki, I'll move to admin/navigation/maintenance templates. Template: Special Link }}}} } This template functions exactly like a normal link would, but gives a different color. SL is the shorthand for "Special Link". This is to be used in place of usual links where the background color is too close to the normal link color, #002BB8, or where normal link colors aren't used, like navigation headers. When color parameters aren't supplied, the default color shown is the broken link color, #CC2200. Typing Sora will show as Sora whereas will show as . Typing Ven will show as Ven whereas will show as . Another parameter in the template allows the user to change the color of the link. Typing will appear as and typing will give . Random Quote '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' Random quote Template: Click This template enables a picture to become an internal link to an article, instead of simply linking the picture information page. Please use only when necessary, as it is wikipedia standard to be directed to the picture's information page on click. The syntax is: Example NB! Due to the code, you will have to manually calculate the height to input. You do this by first looking at the dimension of the uploaded picture widtha''' x ''heighta'. The width you input is called widthb'''. You must then use the following way of calculating ''heightb': (widthb''' / ''widtha') x heighta''' = ''heightb' example: heighta''' = 100px ''widtha' = 80px widthb''' = 40px ''heightb' = (40 / 80) x 100 = 50 px If the result has decimals, round up, e.g. 27.9387 = 28. This is important, because if the height value is too low, only part of the picture is shown, if it's too high, it leaves a long blank space under the picture, which disturbs the surroundings while still acting as a link. } =Main Page= This Month's Featured Article Roxas's Diary November 19, 2009 - The Naminé's Drawoff fan-art contest is now taking submissions! November 19, 2009 - Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II make Game Informer's list of The Top 200 Games Of All Time! October 28, 2009 - Our new Community Portal is up and running! Check it out! October 06, 2009 - Discussion pages in the Forumspace are now removed from access. September 29, 2009 - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days is released in North America! Mission Board We have pages ready for your help! *[[:Category:Articles in need of improvement|'Improvement']] Kingdom Hearts Mobile, Weapon, Sneak Army, Kingdom Hearts V CAST, Level *[[:Category:Articles in need of expansion|'Expansion']] Dimension Link, Chimera, Kingdom Hearts Abilities, Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka (Bosses), Grand Ghost, Stealth Soldier *[[:Category:Articles in need of images|'Requested Images']] Helping out To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates. ; Talk and more... * Check out the Community Portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Quote of the Moment Featured Media White Mushroom Cleanup of the Month The "Cleanup of the Month" marches on! Each month, the Wiki introduces an article, which is in dire need major cleanup. This includes following the Manual of Style, adding more official content and pictures, adding templates and wiki maintenance, and also spell-checking and grammar corrections. The Cleanup of the Month for October is: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days articles! With a new game coming out, we have a ton of articles that need info! Check out the Forums for info on our projects relating to 358/2 Days! The Cleanup Drive begins at the start of every month. A random article for Cleanup will be selected from the list of Articles that need improvement. Come and help out! Wikia Gaming __NOEDITSECTION__ en: de: es: fr: pt: